


The Great Beyond

by cassowarykisses



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Canon, they are kids on caminus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassowarykisses/pseuds/cassowarykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Windblade wants to know what the planet of Caminus outside of a Titan. The solution is simple: fly out of the city. It gets more complicated when she runs into a trainee guard patrolling the hills she's headed into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Beyond

Windblade transformed and landed with a clatter of limbs on the uneven ground. Ow. 

She sat up, rubbing her knee and looked around. Rocks? Check. Plants? Check. Annoying guardians? No check. She grinned. So this was what it looked like outside of the interconnected web of Titans. Out where people had to make their own buildings, and defend themselves from the outside world.

Well, she was in the outside world, and it didn’t look like anything she needed to defend herself against! Windblade stood up and stepped from rock to rock, avoiding the mossy growths on them whenever possible. And, she reasoned, if she was supposed to talk to and translate for the Titans, how could she do that if she couldn’t comprehend what was out there?

It was all going perfectly. She had time to think for herself, no cacophony needing to be deciphered. Really, now that she thought about it, this was the first time she’d ever been alone. At the very least, a Titan had always been there before. 

"HEY!" someone yelled, and Windblade panicked. She tried to transform, but stumbled on the uneven ground as she took off and fell, not even partway into her jetmode

Whoever it was ran over to her, feet clanking from rock to rock far faster than Windblade had managed. They were probably used to the organic-ness of it all. Windblade rolled over, wincing as her wing caught on a rock, and looked up at an angry patroller.

"Was that intentional?" the other bot said. Windblade’s head spun with potential lies, and she froze up.

"I-" Her optics flicked up and down the other bot’s body, and she realized - she didn’t follow me out here. That was real weaponry, but those weren’t the right rank badges, and that plating was way too smooth. Almost as smooth as hers. 

This bot couldn’t be much older than her.

Windblade decided to try something new. “I wanted to see what it was like out here.” she admitted. 

"They don’t let you out?"

"Well, for ceremonial flights!" Windblade protested. "And when you fly around the city, you can see the ground outside."

"You ran off?" the other bot said, optics wide. She grinned. "I thought I couldn’t be the only one who thought it was slag we had to stay away from organic areas."

Windblade stared up at her. “That’s a rule?”

"Oh yeah." the other bot said, sighing. "But I want to see things."

"Well -" Windblade said. "So do I." She clambered to her feet, and held out her hand. "I’m Windblade."

"Chromia." 

Windblade shifted from foot to foot. “So… you want to see what’s over that ridge?”

Chromia glanced up at the low hill. “You couldn’t stop me if you tried.”


End file.
